


Killed the Cat

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is curious, Gabriel is bored, and Gabriel decides it's time to find out a bit more about Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [childe_strife](http://childe-strife.livejournal.com)'s prompt "Gabriel hadn't recognized Sam as a vessel yet in Tall Tales, and a one night stand resulted in a fledgling he really isn't ready for."  
>  Many thanks to [fannishliss](http://fannishlis.livejournal.com) for betaing.  
> Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

Gabriel has been watching Sam go through the motions of life. He sleeps and eats and shits, everything clockwork, every action on a schedule. In the three months since leaving Florida, he has rid this pocket reality of one poltergeist, two werewolves, three ghosts, and ten demons, starting with the one calling itself Ruby when she had knocked on his door on the first Monday; Gabriel had toyed with the idea of making this reality dominant so that particular exorcism wouldn't drift away when the worlds snapped back, but it was unlikely that the family - either family - would miss such a blatant action.

After one month, Sam had started fucking people after hunts. Gabriel could discern no pattern to his bedmates: they were all over twenty, none of them left a phone number, and that was it. Their number included both women and men, Sam followed his partner's lead and appeared to have no preferences regarding positions - although Gabriel noticed a distinct lack of accessories or any acts that required more trust than that inherent in picking up complete strangers - and they always parted soon after both parties had orgasmed.

Gabriel is curious, Gabriel is bored, and Gabriel decides it's time to find out a bit more about Sam Winchester.

***

Gabriel places his bodies on the edges of Sam's vision, none of them resembling the primary shape Sam's familiar with and all of them doing something - dancing, drinking, staring - that leaves him open to an approach and flirtation. Sam has just eliminated a shapeshifter, butchering the wearer-of-his-skin who was begging on its knees with a cold efficiency that impressed Gabriel, inured as he was to death and dismemberment unless is was particularly creative or particularly vicious.

Gabriel tracks Sam, and he thinks that Sam's going to go for the blonde on the dance floor, going to grasp her hips and pull her close and take her back to the Motel 6 where he can eat her out and watch her breasts bounce as they fuck, Sam employing all the tricks he's picked up from paying attention to his girlfriends and listening to Dean to attend to her desires and get himself off. However, he ignores the blonde and sits down next to him at the bar, a single empty barstool between them.

Interesting.

Slowly, Gabriel lets his bodies wander out into the parking lot, one or two at a time, where they will disappear without, he hopes, arousing Sam's suspicions. He watches Sam from the corner of his eye and from behind the bar, serving them whiskey until Sam turns to him, resting his foot on the barstool between them and looking him over. Gabriel shifts to give him a better view and raises a single eyebrow.

"Yes?" he says, wondering if Sam will approach him obliquely or bluntly.

"Want to fuck?"

Bluntly, then. Gabriel sips the last of his whiskey, as if the answer to that question hadn't been decided last night, and makes Sam wait. After there's nothing left but ice in the glass, he sets it down and stands up. "Where are we going?" he asks. Precedence indicates that Sam will suggest his motel room, but tonight's already been surprising.

Sure enough, "I have a room," Sam tells him, "at the Motel 6 on 75. That work for you?"

Gabriel nods. "I'll meet you there," he says, following Sam out of the bar and letting himself into someone's rustbucket F150. He follows the Impala out of the parking lot, flips stoplights that would separate them, and pulls up beside Sam. Sam gets out, slams the Impala's door, and goes to his room - first floor on the end, no neighbors, conveniently available to Sam last night courtesy of Gabriel's mastery over this reality - without seeing if Gabriel was still behind him.

Gabriel steps into the room, bypassing the salt with ease and letting the Devil's trap rug Sam had laid on the threshold tickle his senses, kicking the door shut behind him. He shrugs off his leather jacket and tosses it onto the second bed, the one closest to the door that held the duffels and was smeared with traces of gun oil. He stands there, silently, gazing steadily at Sam and waiting to see what he'll do.

Sam devours him.

This body is tall enough and strong enough that Sam can't manhandle him with impunity, but Sam's still bigger and broader, and Gabriel allows himself to indulge in the illusion of being overwhelmed and overpowered as Sam eats at his mouth while grasping his hips with implacable hands and guiding him to the bed. When Gabriel's legs hit the bed he pulls away, and Sam lets him go. He takes the space to pull his shirts off, leaving only the ouroborous dangling against his chest, and sits on the edge of the bed so that he can get his boots off. Sam takes the opportunity to attend to similar practicalities, divesting himself of his clothing and then pulling lube and a condom out of one of the duffels and tossing it on the bed.

Gabriel hates fucking like a human, wishes for the ability to sidestep the necessity of the squelching lube and the disgusting latex that would come with honesty. However, honesty would also come with some significant drawbacks - like the cessation of all proceedings - so he'll have to take the lube along with the data and the orgasm.

He falls back onto the bed, and Sam simply stares at him for a moment before reaching down to unbuckle Gabriel's belt and pull his jeans off. Naked, Gabriel grins cockily at Sam and spreads his arms to tempt Sam with his toned body. However, Sam gets straight down to business, and he just jacks Gabriel to hardness instead of indulging in more kissing or foreplay.

Gabriel rolls over and rolls his eyes, deciding that if Sam wants to be disappointingly boring, well, that's what he gets for sleeping with a human. Sam surprises him by joining him on the bed and then kissing down his spine, tongue tracing symbols that Gabriel recognizes as warding against succubi and incubi. Gabriel huffs a laugh a Sam's caution, and the power Sam's invoking zings along his nerves, as arousing as Sam's mouth dancing down his back.

Gabriel spreads his legs, hoping that Sam will be adventurous and rim him, but instead he pulls back and grabs the lube. He pulls Gabriel's hips up, and Gabriel, eager to oblige as always, raises his ass up so that Sam can reach him easily.

Sam goes by the book, one finger two finger three finger dick, and he tries to appreciate that Sam at least had the courtesy to warm up the lube before thrusting those deliciously long fingers into him.

And then....

Then....

Sam's power, untapped potential banked and buried so far that he probably doesn't realize it's there, flares against Gabriel's, and Gabriel gasps at the intensity, the pieces tumbling together in his head as his body builds towards orgasm. Fuck a duck, that's it, that's why little Sammy Winchester's so damned important, why everything swirls around him, the missing information that Gabriel sought.

Gabriel gasps as they collide, and he's _really fucking glad_ he can blur Sam's memories if wings unfurl from his freckled back. He'd forgotten what this was like, letting someone intermingle with you, and Sam feeling like the most powerful of his brethren just makes it sweeter.

Sam jacks his cock and pounds into him, and Gabriel meets him with equal force. He holds onto his powers and does not let himself chance burning Sam's eyes from his skull. He holds onto the power flaring into him, building and growing as angel meets angelic self, letting it reverberate through him lest it explode into a supernova that his siblings might see.

Sam bites his shoulder, hard enough to bruise, gentle enough to leave his skin intact, and that sends Gabriel over the edge. He comes, his body ejaculating while his spirit tries to keep it all in and sweet baby fillies it's so so difficult and feels so so good and he figures a little glowing spunk is tiny in the grand scheme of things and surely Sam is too far gone to notice, caught in his own orgasm.

Gabriel collapses, and Sam deals with the condom and then collapses, too, blanketing Gabriel with his body and making him feel protected and safe and all those stupid feelings that would get him obliterated or brought back into the loving fold of his family. Their commingled powers still fill his awareness, but their urgency is gone. He lets himself drift into a regenerative state for an hour or two; time enough to leave when he's a little less likely to accidentally rip a hole in reality.

***

Gabriel curses his own inquisitiveness and complacency as he waits to see whether their spawn will be angel or nephilim, fated for his blessing or his sword.


End file.
